


Our Home

by taetaehyunng



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Kim Yugyeom, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, I'm just really soft for parents!jjp and child yugyeom, M/M, parnets!jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetaehyunng/pseuds/taetaehyunng
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring JJP as parents and their sons Yugyeom and Youngjae. (With some parents! Markson and child!BamBam on the side.)*Indefinite Hiatus*





	1. Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is my first exclusively GOT7 fic (A few GOT7 members feature in some of my BTS fics.)! I love JJP as parents and Yugyeom and Youngjae being their sons so I wrote this because their aren't enough parents!JJP fics in the world. I hope you enjoy! [I wrote these first couple drabbles a while ago, so if the style of writing is different from how my writing usually is, that's why!]
> 
> (Youngjae doesn't show up until later in this series, just so you know and aren't confused!)

            Sunlight peeked around the heavy curtains over the bedroom window, shining lightly onto the wooden floor. The morning atmosphere was quiet and peaceful, and two figures slept, their legs intertwined. An arm sneaked its way around the younger of the two, pulling him in closer.

            Soft, nearly inaudible footsteps made their way towards the bedroom. A tiny figure stopped at the doorway, clutching a stuffed toy with one hand, the other reaching up to rub at the sleep in his eyes. “Appa? Eomma?” the high voice called gently.

            The first to stir from sleep was Jaebum. He slowly unwrapped his arm from around Jinyoung’s waist and sat up, blinking owlishly. When his eyes landed on the child he smiled. “Good morning Gyeomie.” opening his arms wide and lifting the small boy onto the bed. 

            Yugyeom giggled and settled in his father’s lap. “Morning appa.”

            At the sound of the two voices, Jinyoung wearily lifted his head. Sighing, he plopped back onto his pillow, trying to catch up with sleep once again.

            “Eomma, it’s time to wake up.” Yugyeom laughed, crawling over Jaebum to sit on top of Jinyoung’s back.

            “Gah! Yugyeom-ah, it’s too early!”

            “Jinyoungie, it’s 11 o’clock.”

            Jinyoung raised his head and pouted, “You’re not helping, Im Jaebum.”

            Yugyeom, immune to his parents’ antics, laughed and rolled off of Jinyoung’s back to peck him on top of his head. Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile at the child, sitting up and scooping him into a hug, showering him with small kisses. Jaebum regarded the scene fondly, and rested his hand on Jinyoung’s knee. Looking up, Jinyoung grinned happily before leaning forward to kiss his husband.

            “Let’s get some breakfast, shall we?” the three climbed out of the bed and Yugyeom took off towards the kitchen.

            “Well, we better go after him if we want to avoid a repeat of last weekend.” Jinyoung groans, an image of Yugyeom crying in a puddle of milk on the kitchen floor popping into his mind. Jaebum cringes slightly before taking Jinyoung’s hand and leading him down the hall.

            “Eomma, appa, hurry!” the two look at each other before laughing and running towards the kitchen.

            “We’re coming Gyeomie!” Jinyoung calls as they round the corner. Yugyeom barrels into his legs, eyes shining as he pulls his hand and tugs him over to the table. Jaebum is already at the stove, turning on the flame and mixing batter for pancakes. “Would you like to help Eomma set the table, Gyeomie?”

            “Yes Eomma!”

            Jaebum chuckles to himself as he flips the first pancake. “Jinyoungie really does make a great Eomma” he thinks as he listens to Jinyoung give instructions to their son. Two arms wrap around his waist and he feels Jinyoung press his face into the back of his neck.

            “Coffee?” he asks and moves towards the cupboard.

            “I’ll have a cup, yes.” Jaebum grins and grabs Jinyoung by the waist, giving him a small peck on the lips. “Thank you.”

            Smiling, Jinyoung presses his lips to Jaebum’s again before pulling away to make the coffee. Once the pancakes were cooked and the coffee was made, the family sat down at the table to enjoy their Saturday morning.

 


	2. To The Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted a new chapter of this in so long!! I lowkey sort of forgot about this fic because of my other ones and all of the new projects I've been working on lol. I have about 2-3 other chapters of this already written, so if I go too long without posting again please feel free to yell at me to update on here and on Tumblr. 
> 
> Also I have no idea how adoptions work lol.

           Jinyoung rubbed his thumb along Jaebum’s knuckles, looking back into the rearview mirror at their son. Yugyeom was practically bouncing in his car seat, kicking his feet and giggling with excitement. “Appa, are we there yet?” he whined.

           “Almost Gyeomie, we just need to park the car.” Jaebum replies smoothly, turning into the local park.

           “Are you excited to see Bambam, Gyeomie?” Jinyoung asked as he unbuckled him from his seat.

           Yugyeom nodded his head frantically. “I love Bambam, he’s my best friend!”

           Laughing, Jaebum came around the car and took Yugyeom’s hand. Yugyeom reached his free hand towards Jinyoung, who took it and began leading the family towards a bench at the edge of the park.

           “Gyeom!” the exclamation rang through the air and Yugyeom turned around and raced towards the source of the call.

           “Yo, Jinyoung, Jaebum!” two figures approached the couple, waving. Jinyoung grinned and pulled the taller of the two into a hug, earning a whine from the other. “What about me, huh?”

           “Jackson, wait your turn.” Jinyoung scolded lightly, but tightly wrapped his arms around the other man. Jaebum gave both of them a short hug, then turned to search for the two kids.

           “Looks like they already left to play.” Mark observes as the two couples sit down on the bench, his fingers intertwining with Jackson’s. At the motion, Jackson grins and places a sloppy kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek.

           “Yugyeom couldn’t sit still the whole ride here.” Jaebum says, watching the boys chase each other around the field with a few other kids in what seemed to be a fierce game of tag.

           “Bams was the same way. He kept asking how close we were and when we were going to get there. He was excited to see his friend and his Uncles Junior and JB.”

           “I still can’t believe you told him about those nicknames.”

           “What, they’re cute, plus he had trouble saying your names when we first adopted him since he wasn’t used to Korean yet.”

           “I keep forgetting that he hardly spoke Korean when you two first brought him home.”

           “Speaking of bringing kids home, we got approved.”, Jinyoung smiled widely as both Mark and Jackson jumped up, the later screaming loudly and drawing attention from the rest of the park.

           “Oh my god, I am so happy for you two. When’s the home test?”, Mark asked, his arm thrown over Jaebum’s shoulder as the four sit down once again.

           “Next week, we already have the spare room refurnished to be his bedroom.” Jaebum smiles while holding Jinyoung’s hand. After all their hard work, they would finally be bringing home a brother for Yugyeom. It was only a week long test to see if Youngjae would fit into their lives, but as long as everything went well they would be allowed to sign the adoption papers.

           “Gyeomie is ecstatic. We took him along with us this past visit, and he’s already calling Youngjae his older brother.”

           “Older brother? How old is he?”

           “5, just a year older than Yugyeom and Bambam.” Jackson raises his eyebrows at the mention of Youngjae’s age. He had been sure that Youngjae had been younger than the two boys, but it seems that Jinyoung and Jaebum were full of surprises.

           Across the park, Yugyeom and Bambam were lazily swinging next to each other. “I met my new brother on Tuesday!” Yugyeom turns to Bambam, his face twisted into a huge smile.

           “Really? What’s his name? What’s he like?” Bambam jumps off the swing, waving his arms around as he rapidly asks questions about Yugyeom’s new brother.

           “Youngjae! He’s a year older than I am, and he’s really funny! He always has this big smile on his face and he’s super nice! Oh, he also really likes to sing and play piano!” He laughs and answers his friend’s questions, jumping off his swing as well.

           “That’s so cool Gyeom!” Bambam is bouncing in place, the excitement of his best friend’s news combined with his endless energy making him restless. He races towards his parents, Yugyeom following close behind. “Appa, Daddy! Yugyeomie is gonna be a little brother!”

           “So we heard.” Mark laughs and ruffles his sons hair, pulling him into his lap.

           Yugyeom reaches his arms up and makes a grabbing motion with his hands. Jinyoung chuckles and picks him up, plopping him down on his knee. “Are you happy that Youngjae is going to stay with us next week, Gyeom-ah?”

           Yugyeom nods his head, the settles back against Jinyoung’s chest, humming happily. The excitement is starting wear off and both boys soon start to fall asleep. Jaebum picks Yugyeom up, cradling him against his shoulder as the boy wearily protests that he isn’t tired. Jinyoung chuckles and rubs his back. “Sure, you’re definitely not ready for your nap.”

           “Come on Bamie, it’s time to say goodbye to Yugyeom.” Jackson lifts him up so that the boys can give each other a sleepy hug.

           “Bye bye Yugyeomie, bye Uncle Junior, Uncle JB.” Bambam rubs at his eyes, and Jackson lets him rest his head on his shoulder, smiling softly as the usually energetic boy yawns.

           “It was great to see you two again. Good luck on the home test.” Marks gives Jinyoung a quick hug, before turning around to follow his boyfriend and son to their car.

           “Goodbye Markson!” Jinyoung calls playfully and is consequently flipped off by the pair.

           “You just have to tease them, don’t you?” Jaebum asks, climbing into the driver’s seat and taking his husbands hand. He speaks with annoyance, but the soft grin on his face gives him away and Jinyoung laughs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I wrote this about a year ago, so the writing is fairly cringy looking back on it, but I still hope you enjoyed!
> 
> My Tumblr is Taetaehyunny ! Please send me any requests you have on there or down in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!  
> If you follow my BTS fics you'll know that I usually update all of my drabble series sporadically, but I have a few drabbles written for this fic already, so the wait shouldn't be too long! And if you don't follow any of my BTS fics and are interested, you can find them  Here! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr (it's my BTS side blog, but I'll give updates about my fics, take suggestions, and chat on there!) : taetaehyunny
> 
> Have a good day/night! ~Tae


End file.
